


Single Mom

by AtomicGirl19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGirl19/pseuds/AtomicGirl19
Summary: Una madre quien haría lo que fuera por proteger a su pequeño, se encuentra a si misma en una búsqueda para recuperarle luego de un siniestro secuestroKrolia haría lo que sea por su pequeño hijo.Así fuera enfrentarse al emperador Zarkon.





	1. Chapter 1

Todo estará bien, un día podremos salir, no más miedo, no más dolor. Krolia se encontraba acariciando los mechones de su pequeño angelito de cabellos negros, Keith, su hijo, de tan solo 6 años, Krolia lo miraba con esperanza, algún día saldrían de este infierno, pero mientras haría lo posible por darle lo mejor.  
-Mami- dijo el pequeño despertándose, con ojos adormilados- tengo frio- dijo suavecito mientras restregaba su ojo con su pequeña mano.  
\- Lo siento, cariño, la cobija ya es vieja, pero te prometo que hare lo posible por una nueva- beso la cabeza del niño- ven aquí, te abrazare para que se te quite el frio- se acostó junto a él y lo abrazo para luego seguir acariciando el cabello del pequeño, el cual se había acurrucado a su costado. Krolia lo sabía, tendría que trabajar muy duro, más que los años anteriores, si quería que Keith creciera lo mejor posible, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y callo en la vieja almohada de aquel colchón- hare todo por ti.  
El día había llegado, Keith como siempre caminaba a su lado agarrado de su mano, la gente la miraba con desprecio, criticándola, oía las murmuraciones de la gente cada que pasaba, para ellos ella era una despreciable ramera, pero no sabían nada, el padre de Keith los había abandonado, dejándola sin un centavo, ella tuvo que buscar un trabajo, pero por lo menos en aquella ciudad las mujeres con hijos eran muy difícilmente contratadas. Su caminar se detuvo en una casa pintada de colores, en la cual muchos niños entraban, Krolia se agacho a la altura de Keith y beso su frente.  
\- Ten un gran día, cariño, cuídate y no te metas en peleas- le sentencio, haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera un puchero- te quiero, bye.  
\- También te quiero, mamá- el niño sonrió y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a un grupo de niños entre mayores y menores, el mayor de ellos se separó del grupo un momento y camino hacia ella con una bolsa.  
\- Disculpe, señora Kogane, mi madre les manda esto a usted y a Keith, Rosa y ella han logrado juntar esto para su semana- dijo entregándole la bolsa llena de comida y diferentes cosas necesarias, ella le sonrió con amabilidad.  
\- Muchas gracias, Shiro, dile a tu mamá y a Rosa que se los agradezco- Shiro era como un hermano mayor para Keith y Rosa era la madre del mejor amigo de su hijo, Lance. El chico asintió y volvió con el grupo, a pesar de todo siempre había gente buena, pero su alegría no duro, ya que inmediatamente volvió a escuchar cuchicheos, se encogió en sí misma y subió el buzo del abrigo para empezar a caminar con rapidez hasta su trabajo, un viejo bar en el cual tenía un horrible trabajo, que apenas alcanzaba para comer pero les ayudaba a sobrevivir, vio el rotulo “Galra´s Bar”, tonto nombre aunque tenía sentido, estaban en la parte más deplorable del imperio Galra, Krolia apretó su mochila y se dirigió a la parte trasera del establecimiento.  
\- Hey- escucho al entrar, era Jack, castaño, fornido y amable, le sonreía mientras se le acercaba.  
\- Hola- contesto en un tono suave, enderezo su postura y le correspondió la sonrisa.  
\- ¿Hoy toca Shiro o Lance?  
\- Al parecer prefirió ir a casa de Hunk junto a Lance- dijo mientras metía y sacaba cosas de su oxidado casillero y su rota maleta.  
\- Estaría mal si… ¿Te invito a cenar? – pregunto nervioso pasando una mano por su nuca, Krolia se tensó.  
\- No, gracias, pero no estoy interesada- dijo haciéndose una cola alta y quitándose el abrigo y chal que cubría su “vestimenta de trabajo”- puede que tenga el trabajo que tenga, Wolf, pero yo, no soy una puta- le estampo el abrigo en el pecho y se fue hacia el escenario donde había un tubo de metal, apretó la mandíbula y respiro profundo- lo haces por tu hijo- se dijo a si misma agarrando valor.


	2. II

Krolia se encontraba en la parte de atrás poniéndose nuevamente su ropa, se sentía sucia, luego de bajarse de ese maldito tubo siempre se sentía sucia, quería limpiar su ser, no solo por las miradas, sino que por el contacto físico que algunos clientes del bar intentaban con ella, soltó un suspiro de resignación, haría todo por Keith, tenía esperanza en él, algún día, se decía ella, sabía que algún día él los sacaría de esa miseria.  
\- ¿Krolia? -escucho una voz detrás de ella, se tensó y lentamente se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho- Yo… Realmente lo siento  
\- ¿El qué? ¿El haber pensado que sería tu ramera o el fingir ser mi amigo cuando lo único que querías era follarme como todos los demás? – enfurecido cerro su casillero y tomo sus cosas para salir de ahí con pasos rápidos y firmes. El castaño reacciono y la siguió intentando seguirle el paso.  
\- Te equivocas, yo quiero salir contigo – dijo llegando al lado de ella, pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente- escúchame, por favor- le tomo el brazo haciendo que ella se detuviera antes de iniciar a forcejear para liberarse.  
\- Suéltame – exigió enfadada mientras tiraba de su brazo.  
\- No hasta que me escuches- la jalo acercándola- me gustas, y realmente quiero que salgas conmigo, no eres una cualquiera como los demás dicen, eres una mujer valiosa, y yo puedo ver eso- ella jalo su brazo del agarre logrando sacarlo, sonrió y su postura cambió, viéndolo a él con una sonrisa, no dijo nada, solo lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo jalo besándolo, Jack se sorprendió quedándose sin poder responder al beso por el shock en el que se encontraba.  
\- Te tardaste mucho- dijo la chica al separarse del beso.  
\- ¿Lo sabias? - pregunto confundido.  
\- Mañana, 2 horas luego del trabajo, ya conoces mi dirección, única oportunidad- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo a recoger a Keith a la casa de Hunk.  
La teñida caminaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tenía una cita, con la persona que le gustaba, y todo estaba increíblemente bien, o eso pensó, llegando cerca de la casa del amigo de su hijo vio policías, patrullas, bomberos, ambulancias, y mucha gente asustada fuera de sus casas, su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a correr viendo a todos lados, buscando a su pequeño. Llego al frente de la casa, la cual estaba rodeada de cinta policial, vio a María, madre de Hunk, hablando con un policía, mientras Hunk lloraba al lado de un Lance en shock, miraba a un punto fijo con una cara de miedo apretando la manta en la que lo habían envuelto, cuando se acercó a la cinta un policía la intercepto prohibiéndole el paso. La casa tenia las ventanas rotas y había sangre en las ventanas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Mi hijo debe de estar ahí- dijo desesperada intentando que el policía la soltara y la dejara pasar a buscar a su pequeño.  
\- ¿El chico de ojos azules es suyo? – dijo el policía bajando un poco sus gafas de sol (¿dónde estaba el sol?) viéndola con seriedad.  
\- No, él es su mejor amigo, mi niño es pelinegro con ojos violeta, es más bajo que Lance- la cara del policía ensombreció y se colocó nuevamente esos estúpidos lentes, ella lo miro afligida, no podía ser, esa sangre… No…- la… La sangre…- señalo temblorosa a las manchas rojas dispersas por el lugar.  
\- No, absolutamente no, es solo que…- otro policía llego, o eso pensó, al voltearlo a ver se fijó que no era un policía, dos hombres, uno de traje negro y uno en uniforme militar.  
\- Desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros- dijo el de traje negro con total seriedad, el policía asintió y se fue, dejando a Krolia con miles de dudas en la cabeza- síganos, le interesara si quiere recuperar a su hijo- los hombres comenzaron a caminar hasta una furgoneta blindada rodeada de carros militares, las lágrimas de la joven cesaron, con la manga de su suéter se limpió las lágrimas y un par de mocos, con paso decidido y curiosidad se dirigió al auto negro, subiéndose y sentándose delante de los hombres, al lado de una mujer con uniforme negro y morado, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, por la puerta apareció otra mujer, esta era más joven y llevaba uniforme militar, se subió sentándose a su lado izquierdo y cerró la puerta.  
\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - dijo inmediatamente con una voz desganada por el llanto.  
\- Su hijo fue secuestrado, como ya ha de saber- Krolia solo asintió, una de las féminas a su lado le extendió un pañuelo, esta lo agarra y limpio su cara- pero eso no es todo, usted debe saber que ha sido por un poder superior, y por lado contrario a lo que usted cree nosotros no estamos del lado del imperio.  
\- No estoy entendiendo- dijo con confusión apretando el pañuelo en sus manos.  
\- Somos parte de la Espada de Marmora y su hijo fue secuestrado por el Emperador Zarkon con fines desconocidos- dijo el hombre con énfasis en su tono serio al decir aquellas palabras, por un momento


	3. III

El pequeño pelinegro se levantó confundido, acariciando su cabeza, todo su cuerpo dolía, tenía moretes y heridas por todo su cuerpo, había luchado contra su secuestrador hasta que este lo había golpeado dejándolo inconsciente  
\- Madame, el mocoso está despierto- escucho una voz seria decir, sus ojos aún no se enfocaban, pero algo si estaba seguro, el lugar era frio y con poca luz.  
\- Perfecto, creo que poder iniciar a divertirme con él- se escuchó una macabra voz femenina hablar, volteando a ver se encontró con una mujer de postura jorobada, sin duda era la esposa del emperador.  
\- No olvides que prometiste que podría entrenar mis habilidades con él- detrás de ella un niño de cabellos largos hasta los hombros, con una postura impecablemente recta y aura de suficiencia, se hizo notar.  
\- Lo sé, solo no lo mates, lo necesito vivo para mis experimentos- el niño, de 12 años más o menos podría decirse, lo vio con una cara de maldad, Keith no era asustadizo, pero sin duda esta situación le hacía temer por su vida, la bruja se voltio y saco de su manto un poco de dinero- lo acordado- extendió su huesuda mano y un hombre se hizo presente.  
\- Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios- la voz se le hizo familiar, en esos momentos sus ojos enfocaron dejando ver a la luz claramente al hombre misterioso, Keith no lo podía creer, sus ojos se abrieron y el hombre solo se sonrió con malicia.  
Por otros rumbos se encontraba una pequeña, delicada y bella, a sus 12 años Allura había demostrado la belleza e inteligencia de su madre junto con el liderazgo y la sabiduría de su padre. La chiquilla se encontraba en los jardines del palacio mientras unas siervas del castillo trenzaban su cabello, decorándolo con flores y adornos, la princesa miraba su reflejo en la cascada y jugaba con el agua.  
\- Su alteza, tiene visitas- se escuchó cerca, ella voltio a ver, era Coran, la mano derecha de su padre, y al lado de él estaba Shiro, uno de sus amigos, ella embozo una sonrió y alzando una mano las siervas se detuvieron, dejando las flores de lado, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose, ella se paró y se acercó a ellos, Shiro hizo una reverencia, pero ella lo interrumpió lanzándose a él en un gran abrazo, Coran soltó un suspiro y se marchó dejando a ambos niños solos.  
\- ¿Qué te trae por acá? – pregunto inmediatamente la Alteana sosteniendo a Shiro por los hombros.  
\- Es Keith- dijo con preocupación- él… Ha desaparecido- dijo con la voz quebrada, para él Keith era un hermano, su hermano menor, y su mamá también lo sentía así, era parte de su familia  
\- ¿¡Que!?- pregunto exaltada la niña- no puedes estar hablando en serio… Yo…. ¿Cómo esta Lance? - dijo preocupada por como su medio hermano estaría al perder a su mejor amigo.  
\- Nada bien- el niño negó lentamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación- sigue en shock, no habla, su madre lo lleva a psicólogos, pero no hay resultados.  
\- Tal vez si viniera al castillo-  
\- No, sabemos que no sería algo que a tu madre le agradara- Shiro tomo las manos de Allura y las beso viéndola de nuevo a los ojos- hare lo posible por cuidarlo, lo sabes.  
\- Gracias, por todo, Shiro- dijo la morena con la cara sonrojada, le gusta Shiro, debe admitir, pero con un matrimonio arreglado desdé su nacimiento no podía más que limitarse a la amistad que ellos llevaban.  
\- Ehm… Allura… Me preguntaba si… Tu…- Shiro rasco su nuca, sonrojándose, el corazón de Allura se aceleró y sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara cuando Shiro tomo su mano  
\- Princesa- interrumpió una voz, era Coran, rápidamente se soltaron de la mano avergonzados.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Coran? - dijo en el tono más calmado posible, aunque aún sentía el corazón retumbarle en los oídos.  
\- El príncipe Lotor está aquí- Allura sonrió, puede que sea un matrimonio arreglado, pero Lotor le agradaba, incluso puede que le gustara un poco, pero nada comparado con pelinegro que reclama el puesto de mejor amigo. Coran se apartó y dejo a la vista al niño Galra, mitad Alteana, pero nadie debía saber ello, Lotor, cabellos algo largos y blancos, ojos grises y altura mayor a la del promedio de un chico de 14 años, este se acercó a Allura y, luego de hacer una reverencia, tomo sus manos y las beso, ella rio divertida por el comportamiento del mayor.  
Shiro observaba la escena incomodo, bajo la mirada, decepcionado, triste y demás sentimientos negativos, él gustaba de Allura, y cuando estaba con ella podía sentir la conexión, luego llegaba Lotor, príncipe Galra, apuesto e inteligente, y él se sentía tan… Insignificante, Allura siempre le decía que eran amigos, a pesar del arreglo entre sus padres, pero el miraba lo que pasaba entre ellos. Lotor gustaba de Allura, no era tonto, pero ¿ella? ¿acaso ella gusta del peliblanco? A veces sentía que sus momentos especiales junto a ella no eran nada, el vínculo entre ambos no era comparado a alguien como Lotor, a pesar de eso intenta mantenerse ahí lo más que puede para Allura, habían hecho un trato después de todo, él seguiría los pasos de su padre y serviría como guardia al reino Alteana, y ella lo elegiría como guardia personal, todo había sido la idea de Allura, cabe mencionar, por él no hubo problema. A su corta edad de 13 años, Shiro estaba más que seguro que se sacrificaría las veces que fueran necesarias por Allura.


	4. IV

Allura se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando una maleta para un solo día, o dos, nunca está de más prevenir, como todos los sábados iría a ver a su hermano Lance al lado humano del pueblo, el cual se encontraba en medio del Imperio Galra y el Reino de Altea. Dio un último vistazo al espejo y sonrió, luego de unos días preocupada por su hermanito podría ver como se encontraba, estaba lista para salir cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Coran con una cara preocupado.  
\- Estoy lista para irme – dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa en su cara, vio al mayor tensarse y apretar los labios. - ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Su hermano… Lance… Tuvo un accidente- sus palabras se tornaron en eco, un eco lleno de preocupación, sin darse cuenta Allura soltó la maleta y vio al joven enfrente con cara de estupefacción, sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto por una onda helada y sus manos temblar, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se desmayó.   
El mayor soltó un grito de preocupación y corrió a cargar a la princesa, al oír el grito varias criadas entraron a la habitación, teniendo la misma reacción que el hombre, corriendo fuera de la habitación pidiendo ayuda, mientras que el de cabellos naranjas salió con la princesa en brazos y una criada con la maleta de ella detrás de él.  
Los ojos azules del pequeño se comenzaron a abrir de manera perezosa, podía sentir el olor a medicina, y sintiendo como sus pupilas dolían al encontrarse con las paredes blancas que reflejaban la luz solar entrante por la ventana, soltó un bostezo, estirándose a mientras se sentaba en la cama de hospital.  
\- ¿Lance? ¿Qué haces? Te podrían ver- volteo a ver asustado, su madre lo miraba con una cara d miedo, dando pequeñas miradas alrededor, el niño no entendía lo que su madre decía ¿había hecho algo malo? - tu cabello, está blanco y las marcas están a la vista, cariño- explico de manera más calmada, hasta que oyeron unos pasos acercarse fue cuando le hizo una seña desesperada de que los ocultara, el niño apretó los ojos concentrado, intentando volver a su apariencia humana, no lo lograba conseguir….  
\- ¿Rosa? ¿Lance? - alguien apareció por la puerta, tanto Lance como su madre se asustaron y voltearon a ver con temor hacia la cortina levemente dejada de lado. Se relajaron al ver a Coran y Allura, en especial a la última, Lance sonrió, porque a pesar de su condición actual estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermana. - Tranquilícense, somos nosotros no hay necesitad de ocultarse.  
\- Lura- dijo con emoción el moreno, respondiendo al enérgico abrazo que su hermana le daba.  
\- Lance, mi príncipe, ¿qué te paso? ¿Quién te lo hizo? – preguntó Allura, preocupada por su pequeño, sostuvo el rostro del moreno con cuidado, acariciando sus mejillas llenas de golpes y cortadas, sintió como su hermano se tensó ante la pregunta.  
\- Me… Me caí – murmuro apartando la mirada de los ojos de Allura.   
\- Lance, dime la verdad, ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó con tono serio la princesa, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, este murmuro algo incomprensible.  
\- E-El príncipe Lotor y sus amigas – murmuro ya audible con lagrima en sus ojitos, Allura abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Lotor? ¿Su mejor amigo? Sin pensarlo rechino dientes y se paró de la cama – ¿estás enojada conmigo por no defenderme, ‘Lura? – preguntó el pequeño viéndola triste.  
\- Contigo no, mi príncipe, prometo arreglar esto, ¿sí? – beso la frente del menor, para luego darse la vuelta, caminando a paso rápido, enfadada a más no poder, Lotor oiría de ella.  
\- ¡Princesa! ¡Espere! – escuchó la exclamación de Coran detrás de ella, alentó el paso hasta que el de cabellos naranjas estuvo a su lado, venia agitado de correr, vio cómo se arregló el cabello y enderezo su postura caminando al lado de ella.  
\- Coran, quiero que rompas el acuerdo de matrimonio con Lotor.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!  
\- Entonces, informa a mi padre que necesito hablar con él; no quiero volver a ver a Lotor en mi vida, a menos que quiera morir- dijo con enfado en sus palabras, y desprecio al mencionar al príncipe Galra.  
Coran asintió, no quiso seguir rebatiendo con la joven gobernante, nunca la había viso tan enfadada y no quería tentar a la suerte lo que podía pasarle. Por otros rumbos se encontraba una mujer Galra, joven, en medio de la decisión de su vida.  
\- ¿Para qué necesitaría a mi pequeño? – pregunto confundida y desesperada.  
\- Creemos que al ser mitad Galra y mitad humano lo ocupara como objeto de experimentación para su esposa…  
\- ¿Honerva? Ella murió… - los miro confundida, los presentes se miraron entre sí.  
\- Hay mucho más que debe saber, Krolia, pero a menos que decida unirse a nosotros no le podemos dar más detalles, pero le ayudaremos a encontrar a su hijo – el hombre extendió su mano, y Krolia no supo que hacer, por un instante se detuvo a analizar la situación, su bebé la necesitaba, y si tenía que luchar contra el emperador lo haría, decidida frunció el ceño y apretó la mano del hombre.  
\- Me uniré a ustedes, y hare hasta la ultimo por recuperar a mi hijo – el hombre sonrió de lado, y alzo la cabeza.  
\- Bienvenida a la rebelión, Krolia, soy Kolivan, y tu primera misión es entregarnos a Jack.


End file.
